


end

by all_aboard



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Corypheus is dead, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, If You Squint - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Tenderness, cassandra's only there for a second, dead as hell, its vaguely implied they did the do, its what he deserves, jon being a huge sap, just some real martin appreciation honestly, just very vaguely, martin being a big goofy dork that can't take anything seriously, scar appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_aboard/pseuds/all_aboard
Summary: “This party’s all for you. Surely you’re not leaving so soon?” He asked in a teasing tone, stopping in front of Jon and putting his hands on his hips, tilting his chin up slightly. “Not without me, at least, you’re not.” he added with a small giggle, and Jon blushed.“I wouldn’t dream of it, Martin. I just needed some air.” he replied in a soft tone, Martin giving an understanding nod. He stepped closer, brushing past Jon’s shoulder and pushing the door in with a knowing grin. “If that’s the case, I hope you don’t mind if I join you?”
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Martin Blackwood
Kudos: 29





	end

**Author's Note:**

> I did this all in one sitting so I can't tell if it's any good or not but. I just wanted to write more tender gays. it's definitely a lot less rushed I think

The celebration was still in full swing when Jon was first starting to slowly withdraw from it, sitting off to the side and watching the people he had come to know as his closest friends celebrate their victory with drinks and singing and shared stories of past conquests. It filled his chest with a nice, warm fuzzy feeling. And he knew it was over for good, this time. The Breach was closed for good, and unlike in Haven, the Inquisition had made sure there was no possibility of another surprise attack from a secret red templar army to descend upon them and force them from their homes. Not this time. And it was one of the most liberating feelings Jon had the privilege of knowing.

He knew not to let the victory go straight to his head, however. He knew there was still much to do, preventing their impending doom was just something he was happily able to check off the list first. There was still the matter of the new divine being named, as well as the reforms or complete abolition of the Circles of Magi. Those were just some of the headaches that first came to mind. He didn’t want to think about the rest. Not tonight.

Jon brought the small chalice to his lips, taking a short sip of the refreshing, but bitter, wine. He didn’t normally drink, and probably shouldn’t, but considering he had just saved the world, he figured he was allowed to. He wouldn’t drink too much, of course, he still had to address the whole of the Inquisition. Eyes scanning the room, they landed on Martin, who was kind of just migrating around the room idly, until he found a place beside Varric to partake in the dwarf’s wild tales. Jon’s gaze softened as he watched the not-elf’s face change from expressions of wonder and disbelief to outrage, and then straight back to wonder. He couldn’t hear, but he saw him asking questions or pressing him for more information or another story.

It was very cute, he thought to himself with a fond smile, fingering the rim of his chalice idly. Jon figured he’d be content to just sit here all night, admiring his partner from afar. It wasn’t just Martin’s looks, either. It was all the subtle things. How he’d cock his head to the side while he was listening to something interesting. The little flick of one of his ears when something irritated him, his little tapping on the table and the bouncing of his leg when he was pent up and wanted to just go. Martin was full of little things that Jon wanted to learn, wanted to keep to himself. He only wished he could see what was going on inside of his head. He would go in personally, of course, if Martin would let him, but the minds of elf-blooded people tended to be wild and too alluring for a human, and many who had investigated before had been known to go mad or get lost within them.

He wasn’t sure if he wanted that. It certainly was an entertaining thought, at least. Getting lost in Martin. Jon shook his head quickly to clear it of the thought and pushed his brows together, standing up from the plush seat and leaving his drink on the table. Making sure nobody saw him, he snuck away from the most crowded part of the party, slipping past Josephine and Leliana. Cassandra caught him, however, and he reluctantly greeted her.

“I can’t believe it’s over,” Cassandra had said, voice full of wonder and what seemed to be mild disbelief. The Seeker both looked and sounded incredibly tired. Jon couldn’t blame her. “It seemed an impossible task: Defy the chantry, build the inquisition from nothing, defeat a creature that would be a god… And yet here we are. Celebrating...”

The conversation didn’t last very long, for which Jon was very grateful. At times it seemed like she was one of the few people who could truly understand what Jon was feeling at any given moment. She had become a very dear friend, and very quickly. He turned his head as he approached the door that led into the stairway, pressing his hand against the wood gently and scanning the room for Martin again. Now, he was with Iron Bull and the Chargers, whose chatter was impressively loud enough to hear above everyone else. He supposed he shouldn’t be very surprised. He wasn’t singing along with them, but rather watching while he nursed his drink, eyes lidded. It was the most relaxed Jon had seen him since he was allowed out of the infirmary.

Suddenly, as if Martin could tell Jon was watching him, the not-elf turned his head and looked Jon right in the eye, expression unreadable. They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other, before Martin presumably finished what he was drinking and set it down on the table, excusing himself from The Chargers and heading in Jon’s direction. When he was closer, Martin put his arms up and motioned around him, sending a big grin to Jon.

“This party’s all for you. Surely you’re not leaving so soon?” He asked in a teasing tone, stopping in front of Jon and putting his hands on his hips, tilting his chin up slightly. “Not without me, at least, you’re not.” he added with a small giggle, and Jon blushed.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Martin. I just needed some air.” he replied in a soft tone, Martin giving an understanding nod. He stepped closer, brushing past Jon’s shoulder and pushing the door in with a knowing grin. “If that’s the case, I hope you don’t mind if I join you?” he asked. Jon could never refuse him, so he just smiled and followed along, taking his hand and laughing as he was pulled up the stairs.

\--

The sun was beginning to rise when Martin and Jon had finally gotten the chance to be alone again, Martin currently sprawled out on the massive bed Jon had very much not requested but was given anyways, sinking into the plush mattress and bedding. At least one of them was enjoying it, he thought as he gazed down at him. He looked very small when compared to the rest of the bed, Jon thought, laying down beside him and snaking his arms around the not-elf’s waist. He gave a little hum that sounded more of a question than anything when Jon pressed himself against Martin’s back, the rogue turning his head to glance back at his partner and meet his loving gaze.

“Well. Hello to you, too.” he cooed, shifting so that he could move his arms around Jon’s neck in turn, pressing a gentle kiss against the tip of his nose. Jon only smiled wordlessly at him, eyes soft and full of admiration. Martin let his own fall shut, head tipping forward to rest against Jon’s collar bone. His armor made things a little uncomfortable, but they could make do. Martin hoped that the bed could, listening to the faint groaning of the wood warily, ears pricked for any sign that it would break. It didn’t.

Jon took a deep breath and sighed, feeling himself relaxing. Martin slid his hands into Jon’s hair, pulling the tie that kept it all neatly up out and delighting in how it tumbled down and over his partner’s shoulders, twirling some silky locks around his fingers. “You’re very touchy today.” he said idly as he did so, bringing his head back and looking Jon in the eyes. Jon was still gazing down at him.

“I think I deserve to be. We won’t have to worry about… Well, you know. We don’t have to worry for today.” he said in a soft tone, nuzzling into the crook of Martin’s neck and inhaling deeply. Martin hummed thoughtfully.

“I suppose so. Saving the world has its perks, I guess.” He said with a grin, finally, kissing Jon’s temple and looking out towards the balcony, watching the sun just barely beginning to peek over the mountains. He allowed them a little more time to relax together, basking in each other’s presence. Jon shifted, eventually, his arms tightening around Martin to squeeze before he pulled away from him. Much to Martin’s dismay, which he made known with a little groan of protest. Jon chuckled as he sat up again, watching Martin pout up at him with a smug expression.

“What was it you said to me, earlier? When the party had just begun.” he said as he stood, recalling the moment. “Ah, right. I believe you said that I'd, and these are your words, would have time enough for you later. I think I can say the same to you, in this situation.” 

Martin gave a little growl and flopped back onto the bed, grabbing at one of the coverings and pulling it up to his chest, just to have something to hold again. Jon patted the covers for the tie Martin had discarded, gathering his hair up and tying it back as best he could without a brush. He could feel Martin’s eyes on him as he turned away, still as smug as ever. 

“You’re so mean.” Martin complained, his voice a little whine. Jon gave a soft laugh at him, leaning against the doorway that led out to the balcony, turning his head slightly to look back at him on the bed. Martin sat up so he could see him better, squinting now that the sun was more fully over the mountains, casting the room in a warm and soft light. “I might be. Are you going to join me?” he asked in a low tone.

The rogue’s eyebrows raised, feeling his heart flutter a little. “Sure.” he replied, having to crawl to get to the edge of the bed before he slid himself off, standing and walking to Jon’s side. The mage didn’t look when Martin joined him, instead choosing to move an arm around his waist and pull him close to his side silently. Martin allowed it, moving easily and resting his head on Jon’s shoulder.

They were both content like that, watching the sun and gazing out over the mountain range that hid Skyhold from the world. That hid them from the world. Jon wished they would always have this privacy, just them and their quiet breathing, soft touches that said more than any words ever could. Slowly, Jon turned his head and gazed down at Martin, reverent. The wounds from Elias were healing, now, fading away slowly and leaving behind beautiful scars that blotted his dark skin like freckles. He counted them, raising his hand to smooth one of Martin’s sleeves up so he could count the ones there, listening to the way Martin’s breath caught in his throat and feeling how he shivered at the touch.

They were sensitive. Of course they were, Jon should’ve figured. He slid his hand back down to Martin’s, holding it firmly as he brought it to his lips and brushed a gentle kiss against the skin as an apology. Martin turned his head, then, looking up at Jon intently. Jon raised an eyebrow slightly, lowering the hand and brushing his thumb over the area of skin he had kissed.

“I love you.” Martin had said, in a small but firm voice, his hand gripping Jon’s tightly. “You know that, right Jon? Inquisition and the Chantry be damned.”

He knew. How could he not? He should’ve known before, though. Before Elias had taken Martin and turned him into a cruel and hateful puppet, for his own gain- No. For Corypheus’s gain, to see Jon suffer. He should have seen before he had allowed Martin to get hurt. Jon tightened his grip on said man, pulling him even closer and burying his face in his dark curls, both arms coming to surround him protectively. Martin turned in his grip and Jon felt his arms come around his waist in return.

When he pulled away, it was all too soon. Martin looked up at him with a lovely smile painted on his features, face flushed just slightly. Jon cocked his head to the side curiously, and Martin spoke.

“I guess our little tryst before you ran off to kill Corypheus was kind of for nothing, yeah?” he said, and Jon groaned and rolled his eyes. 

“Maker’s breath, Martin. I’ve never met a poet quite like you. Really, you’re great.” he complained, though he looked at him fondly and Martin just laughed.

“Only the best! Just you watch, I'll be making love stories to rival even Varric’s in a few years time.” he grinned, walking further out onto the balcony to lean against the railing. A familiar sight. Jon walked to join him, leaning down to press a gentle kiss behind one of his ears.

“I love you too, by the way.” he whispered, Martin turning his head slightly to smile happily up at Jon, straightening his back so Jon could move his arms around his waist and look out at the mountains with him.

Even if everything didn’t turn out fine. Even if something else threatened the world and life as they knew it. Jon knew he’d have Martin with him until the end. He took a deep breath, basking in the faint pine needle smell that always clung to him, letting it chase the bad thoughts away. Focus on the now, he told himself. Focus on this.

And so he did.


End file.
